


Ring Phil

by rosegoldwords



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, again sorry, like really fucking angsty, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldwords/pseuds/rosegoldwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what would you do if you only had 30 seconds to live?" "ring phil"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring Phil

**Author's Note:**

> another work inspired by one of dan's old formspring answers! ugh hes such a cutie i can't even :3 this was intended to be a drabble but it kind of escalated so yeah, this was the product of my sick day today :) enjoy!!
> 
> disclaimer: phan is not real and i am in no way claiming this couple is real. i just ship them kinda hard.

The clang of the metal blade hitting the floor would’ve made Dan flinch if he wasn’t in such unbearable pain already. He stared at the knife laying just inches in front of him, coated with blood - his blood - and it made his stomach churn. Because only seconds ago, that same knife was plunged into his stomach and it had been twisted and pulled out and plunged back in one more time and god, was he in so much pain. And it all happened so fast - one minute, Dan was walking home from the radio station, and the next thing he knew, someone had grabbed him and pulled him into an alleyway; whoever this person was, he clearly didn’t like Dan because There was some bantering about how much money Dan had on him - which was nothing - which had escalated into physical fighting, and Dan was pretty sure his nose was broken as a result of that. And as Dan’s body was thrown against the brick wall behind him, his head hitting hard against it and thinking that it couldn’t get any worse, they took out the infamous knife and moments later, Dan was laying on the ground, a hole in his stomach and he was in in so much pain. And he just wanted it all to end - he just wanted this nightmare to end. 

The sound of boots walking towards him alerted him back to reality, and that familiar sense of fear was triggered. Dan was scared, so scared. He wanted to get up, to run, to get the hell out of here and find someone to help him, but he couldn’t. He was in too much pain to move, he knew that even if he tried, he wouldn’t make it far. He was stuck.

Looking up at his attacker with tears welling up in his eyes, Dan choked out, “Please don’t kill me.” His voice cracked and shook, and sounded pathetic even to his own ears. And as he opened his mouth to speak, blood - his blood - dripped into his mouth. The bitter, metallic taste hit his lips and it wouldn’t go away; haunting him with each passing second. A constant reminiscence of the nightmare he was living.

Living. As terrified as he was to think about it, Dan couldn’t help but to wonder how much longer did he have? He already was starting to feel woozy, like the world was spinning and he couldn’t keep up; like every time he blinked, he was being engulfed by darkness for longer than a few seconds and it definitely scared the hell out of him. Did anyone know that he was laying here right now, possibly bleeding to death? Would anyone save him?

Dan’s attacker knelt down before him, picking up their knife and wiping it clean of his blood with a rag, as if none of that had ever happened. And they reached out, cupping Dan’s face in their hand, the brunette boy flinching as they did so; and they whispered to him, “Goodnight” before sending one final kick to Dan’s stomach and leaving him alone in the alley. As if nothing had ever happened. 

Dan laid there a moment, trying to process what was going on. But he was just in so much pain, his entire body felt like it was on fire right now, and the very morbid part of his mind was wondering if his internal organs were even inside of him anymore. 

Dan knew that he had to try and get the hell out of here, to get someone to take him to A&E - he had to do something. He struggled to push himself up but he just couldn’t do it, he couldn’t move. He was in too much pain, it hurt to even blink, so Dan laid there with his eyes shut, trying to figure out what to do. In the back of his mind, however, he knew there wasn’t much he could do.

He had no idea how long he had been laying there when it finally clicked in his mind: his phone. He still had his phone, he could call someone and get some help. He forced his eyes open, but as he did, he just wanted to close them again so he could go back to sleep. Sleep. Sleep sounded really amazing right now. Because Dan was so tired, and in so much pain, and he really wanted to sleep - but he couldn’t, because the voice in the back of his mind kept saying over and over again, “You need to phone someone, you need to call someone now." 

So Dan did. Despite the fact that even the slightest of movements caused him pain, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. His vision swayed as he struggled to call someone. He probably should’ve called 999, that would’ve been the smart thing to do. But he didn’t. Because Dan isn’t dumb, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. He knew that he wouldn’t survive the ambulance ride to A&E. 

His time was running out, so instead, he called Phil. 

If there was one person Dan wanted - needed - to say goodbye to, it was Phil. He had so much he wanted to say to him, but as the seconds ticked on, he found himself forgetting some of it. Was that a sign that he was dying? Or maybe he was just too tired to think anymore; he was so tired now. But Dan refused to sleep until he heard Phil’s voice one final time. 

His fingers shook as he dialed Phil’s number, and it took him more than one try because he kept screwing it up, but finally he got it right, and he raised his phone to his ear, listening for Phil’s voice. 

Two rings later, Phil answered, “Hey, Dan.” 

And immediately Dan had started to cry, because even though Phil didn’t know it, Dan did - he knew that this was going to their last phone call. Ever. “Hey,” he choked out, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears. More blood dripped into his mouth - his blood. 

“Are you on your way home?” Phil asked. “I can make us dinner.” 

The tears fell faster. “N-no.” 

“No?” Phil sounded confused. 

Dan sniffled. “N- no, I’m - I’m not coming home.” As soon as he said it, a rough sob escaped his lips, and if felt like the last bits of Dan’s energy had been used up. 

“Dan, what are you talking about?” Phil asked him. “Where are you?” Dan’s eyelids fluttered shut. He was so tired. “Dan!” Phil’s voice snapped him back to reality; he sounded scared. And Dan didn’t want him to be scared anymore; he knew what he had to do now. Like ripping off a band-aid. 

The brunette took a deep breath. “I love you, Phil,” he whispered. “I love you.” 

Phil paused a moment. “I love you too,” he finally said. “More than anything. But what-” 

“I love you so much,” Dan continued. “So, so much. Don’t...” Dan took a deep breath, just needing a little more energy to keep going. “Don’t forget that, please.” 

“Dan...” 

“Bye, Phil.” And just like that, Dan ended the call. 


End file.
